Fifty Shades of Neville Longbottom
by NeonDomino
Summary: Collection will contain: Slash, Het, Cross-Gen, AU's and possibly time-travel... maybe. [One] Neville/Hermione. Neville was surprised when he found out that the girl he saved from a net had a tail. He was even more surprised to find he was falling for her. Little Mermaid!AU [Two] Though married to someone else, Neville can't resist Hermione Granger. Warning for Adultery.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Neville collection. This will contain het and slash pairings, cross-gen and so on. As always, the latest chapter pairing will be the one marked, and I'll try and fit pairings into the chapter names where possible.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Herbology Write about someone/something deadly helping a person out with a difficult situation. (dialogue) "I'm trying to help you!" (word) Damp

What Does This Remind You Of? Challenge - AU where one of the characters is a mermaid and gets caught in a fishing net

July Event: Hogwarts Forum: The Chosen one. Competition: Write about Harry or Neville. Prompt: Ocean

August Event: Hogwarts Forum: Quadruple Sculls: Character chosen: Neville. Prompt: First Love

Emotion Challenge: Nervous

Bad Movie Tuesdays: Sharknado - [animal] Shark

Acrostic-y Challenge - M=Mermaid!AU

The Valentine Making Station - Wax Lips: These make you look like you have major lip injections. Write about a character who changes his/her appearance.

Lucky-Duck Challenge - Mermaid!AU

Chocolate Frog Challenge: **(Silver) **Neville Longbottom -**** Challenge: Write about Neville Longbottom.

* * *

 **Mermaids and Mortals**

* * *

Moving her tail carefully, Hermione tried to dislodge the net from it, but the blasted thing was caught in her scales and around her tail. Try as she might, she just couldn't escape.

Hermione pushed her hair from her eyes, frowning at the net as she tried to find a way out. She hadn't access to a sharp stone or tool. She considered calling for help, but she had been warned time and time again about the cruel humans that lived on land. How they'd take her away, treat her like an oddity and put her behind glass walls like a pet fish, so they can all stare at her.

It wasn't her fault that she was curious, or that the sun looked so beautiful through the water, making her want a closer look.

She wasn't to know that the nets were under the dock.

...oOo…

Neville walked slowly along the docks, lost in thought. He was tired out, having worked long hours that week, and was looking forward to going out in the boat.

It was a small and basic thing, but boat had once belonged to his dad. Though that was before the accident which left his parents hospitalised. His dad hadn't used the boat since Neville was a young boy, and Neville didn't use it for almost ten years, scared at the memories that would surface.

As he got older, Neville realised that the memories, though sad, were something to cherish, rather than forget. He made sure to take the boat out as often as possible: as long as the weather was good.

He didn't really find much time for anything else. Between his parents, looking after his Grandmother (though she would never admit to needing looking after) and working at the hospital, Neville's free time was spent sailing out in the boat. Sometimes he'd bring a book or reports that he'd have to read. The sea air made it a lot easier to concentrate.

Neville walked slowly up the docks, enjoying the sun against his arms. His cardigan was thrown over his arm, and his satchel across his shoulder, when he heard a splash and a muttered curse.

He froze, looking around him, his gaze moving to the water, but nothing.

He continued on. There was a louder curse this time and Neville headed in the direction of the voice, coming to a standstill at the edge of the dock.

"Oh, damn you to Poseidon," the voice came, and Neville looked down at the water. He slowly knelt down.

"Hello? Is someone down there?"

There was no reply, but Neville knew he hadn't imagined the voice. "Are you okay, miss?"

"I… I'm fine. You may leave now," came the stilted, nervous.

Neville frowned to himself. "What are you doing under there?"

"I'm just taking a swim before I go back onto the land. I wish to do this in private. You may leave. Please go!"

Neville hesitated for a long moment. The girl was adamant that she wanted him to leave, but he got the impression that she was in some sort of trouble. After a moment of thought, he wondered if she had lost her swimming top - it happened quite a lot - which would have her hiding from men.

It made sense, so Neville leaned down once more. "I'll come around in my boat and assist you," he assured her. He ignored her protests as he headed to the boat.

As he climbed in, he gave the cardigan a sniff. It buttoned high enough, and though it wasn't perfect, it would be enough to cover her up until she could call someone to collect her.

...oOo…

Neville pulled the boat to the edge of the long dock, searching the water for the girl. He frowned as he moved closer, not seeing anyone. Surely she wouldn't be back as far as the fishing nets?

He grabbed the flashlight to help him get a better look, his eyes moving across one net and then another, until they stopped on a beautiful, tear-stained face. The girl in question was glaring at him.

"Don't worry, if you've lost your clothing, I'm not going to take a peek. I have a cardigan you can wear." He turned the torch off, put the cardigan on the edge of the boat and turned around.

After a minute, he realised she wasn't coming over, so he turned back, squinting over at her. "Miss? I promise you that you're safe with me. Just put the cardigan on and you can use my phone to—"

"Safe?" she screeched. "With your type? I think not!"

Neville ignored her. "Well, I'm not moving until I know you're out of there and safe." He wasn't sure what the problem was, but he was happy to show her that he wouldn't hurt her. Plus, he had a book and some medical notes to look over.

He sat down and pulled out the book.

...oOo…

Hermione waited, thinking the human would go away. He sounded friendly and kind, but then again, so did the sharks.

And then the sharks would attempt to bite off the mermaid's tails, so she couldn't trust a soft, kind voice.

She watched in horror as he sat down on his boat with a book. He really wasn't going to leave, but thankfully he hadn't seen what she was, as her tail was below the water.

She /had/ hoped the merfolk would have found her first, but if she allowed the human to stay there, he would see more of her kind.

By revealing herself, she could be saving whatever search-party would come looking for her. She'd give it one last try to get him to leave, before giving herself up to the life of cages and tanks.

...oOo...

It was twenty minutes before he heard her sigh loudly.

"I'm not like you, you know."

"That makes no difference. I'm trying to help you, even if you don't trust 'my type', whatever that means."

"I'm… I'm stuck."

"Stuck? How?"

"The net," she mumbled. "I've attempted to free myself."

Neville pulled off his t-shirt and threw it onto the deck, with his shorts. "Uh, close your eyes please."

He tried to crouch down whilst stripping so she couldn't see, and pulled on the swimming trunks.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Y-yeah," he replied. "I'm coming over to help you."

"No, I'm properly stuck. The net needs to be cut," she said, her voice shaking heavily now.

Neville fished around in his bag, coming out with a penknife. He only really used the attachments like the screwdriver, but he was thankful that he had it with him. He climbed over the side of the boat and slipped into the water.

"Okay, I'm coming under. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He swam slowly towards her, stopping when he reached her. His hand gripped the net next to her, and frowned at the sight of her tears, though it was clear she was fighting to keep them at bay.

"Which leg is stuck?" he asked, wondering which side of her he needed to be.

Neville noticed she was trembling.

"I don't want to just… grab at your legs. I just want to help, it'd be better is I knew which one so I know which side to go."

He looked at where her body met the water, hoping to get an idea, but his eyes found her breasts, covered in what looked like seaweed.

"You have.." he gestured to her chest, whilst diverting her gaze.

"All of my lower body is caught. I… this was an accident."

"Right, I'll… I think I need to just cut the net all the way across," Neville said, unable to think of an alternative option. "Then we can get you to the boat and cut it off you?"

"That would be… a sensible idea," she whispered.

Neville headed to the side, making slow work of the net.

Once it had been cut, Neville took the girl's hands, pulling her along and to the boat. She gripped the side of it as he climbed in. He reached out his arms.

She hesitantly took his hand as her eyes scanned the water. Neville pulled her up.

And dropped her again. "What…"

"I'm not like you," she repeated, not looking at him. "So cut me out, send me to the glass tanks, whatever you humans do with us. Just… just be quick about it. The net is tearing at me and it hurts."

Neville shook his head, looking up at the docks. "Just wait a minute," he muttered. "This is… can you keep a hold on the boat?"

She nodded curiously as he looked at the engine, ruling it out. "It'll take a while, just hold on."

She did as requested, as Neville began to row them out to sea.

...oOo…

"Right, no-one can see us now," Neville said, offering his hands again. This time he didn't drop Hermione back into the water. With some difficulty, he managed to get an arm under her tail and carefully lifted her into the boat.

He pulled out the knife once more.

"This thing is really tangled in you, isn't it?" he muttered, bringing the knife to the net and carefully cutting through a bit. "So, what were you doing out there?"

"I was trying to look around," she admitted. "Though Father said not to come up here."

"You shouldn't," Neville replied. "Imagine if someone else found you? You'd be locked away. Not just in a tank—they'd cut you up to see exactly how you work."

She paled at the thought. "You're not… going to, right?"

Neville smiled softly. "Believe it or not, some of us aren't so bad up there. I said I was going to help you, and that's all I want to do. I promise. When you're out of the net, you're free to go."

...oOo..

"What is that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the book. Neville began to roll-up the net, shoving it under the seat, before turning to look where Hermione was pointing.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a book," he replied.

"A book. I don't believe I've seen one before. Can I examine it?"

Neville nodded, picking it up and handing it over. Hermione took it carefully. "This is unusual. What are these markings?" she asked, not pausing in her examination.

"Words," Neville explained. "The book, it tells a story, though some are textbooks with information."

She glanced at the cover. "What is this book about?"

Neville grinned. "It was my mum's book," he said. "I've read it so many times, it's beginning to fall apart, but I can't bring myself to replace her copy. It's called The Hobbit."

"I've never heard of this story. Will you share it with me?"

Neville's eyes widened. "Sure. Do you have time, I can read you some now?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I trust you not to harm me," she said. "I would like to hear this tale."

"My name is Neville," Neville offered, reaching his hand out.

"Hermione," she replied softly, her eyes moving from him, to the book.

...oOo…

Neville sat at the same spot as the previous day, nervous. Hermione had left the day before, but had expressed interest in hearing more about the tale in the book. He had mentioned returning the next day.

Eyes peeked up at him from over the edge of the boat, and his heart began to beat heavily. "Neville," she whispered. "Can I come up?"

He nodded, extending his hands and pulling her on-board, his arm wrapping under the royal blue tail. He gently put her on the deck once more, before reaching for the towel and drying his hands.

"I wasn't sure whether to return," she admitted. "But this morning, I found I couldn't stay away. You're not what I expected. I apologise for my previous assumption."

He blushed. "You're not what I expected either—before this, I thought Mermaids were just stories.."

"You have stories of mermaids?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I'm sorry, I love hearing new tales, though my father thinks I'm too curious for my own good."

"No, I'll find some books for you," he insisted. "I won't be able to come here tomorrow as I'll be back at work, but I'll come next weekend."

...oOo…

It was three weeks before she returned, her eyes darted around nervously.

"Neville, what if I said that I had to leave the ocean?"

"You have to leave?" he asked, panicked. "But… don't leave! I like this, sitting with you, talking to you and getting to know you." His hand took hers. "I thought you weren't coming back; it's been killing me!"

She turned her hand over, letting their fingers slot together. "If I left the ocean, if I had to… run away. Would you help me?"

"Anything," he said, reaching and cupping her jaw. "I'd do anything for you." He meant it, and it was clear in his eyes. Even with those words, he didn't anticipate Hermione's next move.

She leaned up, her damp lips touching his, sending a spark through his body. When she pulled away, Neville followed, wanting more of the kiss.

"I think I love you," she whispered. "Will you… tomorrow?"

He nodded shyly. "Yeah… I… Hermione, I'm falling in love with you too."

She lowered herself back into the water, and, with a small wave, disappeared.

...oOo…

"Neville!" He jumped as a bag fell onto the deck next to him. "Hermione, what is all this?"

"Help me up and I'll show you!"

He reached down, ready to pull her up, but dropped her. "What—"

She smiled nervously. "Surprise?"

"Your tail is… where's your tail?" Neville reached down to help her, trying to avert his gaze upon realising Hermione was naked.. He lowered her into the boat and quickly grabbed a blanket, throwing it over her.

Nevile's gaze fixed on the feet at the bottom of the blanket. "Where—"

"The sea witch is an old friend of mine," Hermione offered. "I told Luna about you and she helped me, since I wanted…" Hermione trailed off, her smile fading completely. "You do want me, don't you?"

Neville nodded quickly. "Of course I do! I just didn't think you'd give up your… I would never have asked you to do this for me!"

"I know. It's not just for you, look at this world I could explore, books to read, and stories to learn. Though I'd have never even considered it if I didn't fall for you. I want to be in this world… but only if I can do this with you."

"And if it's not what you expect? If I'm not what you want?"

"If I blow into this shell whilst in the ocean, it'll fix my legs into a tail," Hermione said. "But I can't see myself ever going back down there. I want to be with you."

Neville shifted closer, taking her hand in his. "I want to be with you too. Let's get you home!"

* * *

 **Review Please**


	2. His One Weakness - NevilleHermione

Written for:

Cinema Challenge - "It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you."

August Events: Rowing: Quadruple Sculls **-** Neville - Last Day (Used as = last day of his marriage)

Muggle Studies: **Task 5:** Write about the discovery of an affair. (Prompt: Desire)

Emotion Challenge - hurt

Bad Movie Tuesday - The Room: [action] Cheat

The Valentine Making Station - Lipstick Kiss: Write a PG-13 love scene.

Chocolate Frog Trading Cards - **Pogrebin -** Challenge: Write about someone causing emotional pain to someone else.

* * *

 **His One Weakness**

 **Neville/Hermione**

 **Warnings for Adultery**

* * *

Neville never meant for any of it to happen. He always prided himself on doing what was right. He wanted to be that person that everyone looked to when they needed help, be the one they talked to when something was bothering them.

But he had always had one single weakness, and though he had thought that had changed when he was married, it clearly hadn't.

Hermione Granger.

~o~

 _Neville sighed as he walked through the halls of the Ministry. He hadn't expected being an Auror to involve so much paperwork. Had he realised about the paperwork, he would have reconsidered about becoming a Professor at Hogwarts._

 _Walking along the corridor, he slowed at the sound of crying. He glanced around, noticing he was outside of the office where Hermione worked. His heart skipped for a moment before he remembered her hasty wedding to Ron, weeks after the war. Closely followed by his own to Hannah._

 _Neville reached for the door but pulled his hand away. He stepped away, moving to the other side of the corridor, and sank down onto the floor. He was only going to drop the files into the next office before going home, but he couldn't leave until he knew she was alright._

 _It was half an hour until the sobbing stopped. Neville headed to the next office to drop the forms, but as he left, there was no light appearing from under the door of her office. He had missed her._

~o~

Neville cleared his throat. Neither of them had said a word for almost an hour now. The sound seemed to snap Hannah out of whatever daze she was in. Though Neville had made the sound so he could speak, it was Hannah who started.

"Pack your things and get out," she ordered coldly. "I don't want you here. You're not the man I married."

"I guess I'm not," he agreed sadly. He hated that he had hurt Hannah, but he wasn't going to lie. Not anymore.

He knew he shouldn't have lied from the start.

"I'm not the man I thought I was either," he admitted. "For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry."

He stood up to get a bag together, walking past the table with their dinner on. One half eaten, the other untouched.

~o~

 _It was a couple of weeks later that Neville heard the sounds again. Wracked with guilt over not checking on his friend last time, he gently knocked on the door._

 _He was met with silence, but Neville didn't let that stop him. He reached out and pushed the door open, immediately finding Hermione staring back. She looked so tired and broken that he didn't think of anything else except rushing to her side and wrapping her up in his arms._

 _The tears began again as her hands gripped his shirt. He could feel her soaking through his shirt but pulled her tighter against him. He had already seen a lot as an Auror, but Hermione crying was something that tore at him._

 _"What do you need?" He asked, not knowing what was wrong._

 _"Just this," she whispered, clinging to him as the tears continued to fall._

~o~

They hadn't even been married for a year. Four months of what seemed like a happy marriage followed by six months of barely seeing each other due to work and disagreements. Neville wanted children, Hannah wanted to wait. Neville wanted to live in his family estate (even if it was the guest-house), Hannah wanted them to get their own place.

Not that he could blame her for wanting different things. The pair of them hadn't talked about this stuff before-hand. It had been a whirlwind romance born in the Room of Requirement during the last year of Hogwarts. Neville had proposed straight after the final battle.

(Minutes after Ron's own proposal, with the sound of Hermione's enthusiastic reply ringing in his ears.)

~o~

 _"He regrets it," Hermione admitted, as Neville took a seat next to her, setting down a cup of tea. "I can see it in his eyes. We rushed into a marriage that neither of us truly wanted, and I know he's trying to get the courage to find a way out of it. I… I asked him to tell me the truth, and he just left. He just walked out. All we do is fight. I think my marriage is over."_

 _"Do you regret it?" Neville couldn't help but ask._

 _She thought for a long time before nodding. "I should have waited. But it still hurts."_

~o~

"You've had a quarrel?" his grandmother asked, frowning at the bag Neville held. "When your Grandfather messed up. I made him sleep in the guest-room. As for the… apartment you are in—" she sniffed in disdain "—I would have suggested the sofa."

"It's not a quarrel. My marriage is over, Gran. I'm sorry to let you down."

The woman stared at him for a long moment before moving forward and pulling Neville into her arms, the same way she had when he was growing up. "We can call the family lawyer in the morning," she assured him. "You know where your room is. I do expect an explanation of some sort when you're ready."

"Yes, Gran. Thank you."

~o~

 _"Ron's a fool if he has a single regret about you," Neville said, grabbing Hermione's coat from the hook and bringing it to her. "Come on, we're not sitting here with you crying. Coffee?"_

 _"Do you have something stronger to put in that coffee?" Hermione joked, wiping away the tears._

 _Neville smiled, offering Hermione his arm. "What time do I need to get you back?"_

 _Hermione shrugged. "He packed a bag and headed back to the Burrow," she admitted. "What about you...Hannah will—"_

 _"She'll understand that you were upset and needed a friend," Neville interrupted._

~o~

Neville glanced at the clock and stood from his seat. "So, what are you going to—?" His aunt Enid asked, desperate for some gossip. She was cut off with a glare from Augusta.

"Leave the boy alone," Augusta stated. "My Grandson wouldn't do this unless he had good reason." She turned a critical gaze on him. "You have a reason, I suppose?"

"I do." Neville took a deep sigh. "I… I messed up, Gran."

She merely nodded, narrowing her gaze.

"Was there another witch?"

"Or wizard?" Enid added, eyes shining as she leaned forward in her chair.

Neville slowly nodded. "A witch."

"And she's worth leaving your wife? Divorce isn't common after all."

"I didn't want to hurt either of them. I didn't plan for this to happen, but—" Neville wasn't sure whether he could keep the secret any longer "—but it's happened and I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

~o~

 _Neville finally pulled away, panicked eyes on Hermione. Three drinks couldn't explain what had just happened. Hermione kissing him, and Neville for pulling her closer, eager to deepen the kiss, when he should have stopped it the second he felt her lips._

 _He couldn't even deny to himself that it was the most perfect kiss he had ever felt. He had known deep down that he still held a candle for Hermione but hadn't expected anything to come from it._

 _He had thought he'd be happy with Hannah_

 _"Goodnight, Hermione," he murmured, pushing the door to her house open. He pointedly looked inside, and she looked away as she walked in._

 _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" she began._

 _"We won't mention it," Neville replied. "If you need me, I'm still here, but not in that way."_

~o~

Neville entered the office a few minutes early, hoping that Hannah hadn't arrived yet. He knew he'd need a few minutes without her there to compose himself. He looked at the empty seats at the table: he was the first one there.

He pulled out the closest chair, dropping down into it, his gaze on his hands. He wouldn't pass any blame onto Hannah. This was his own fault, and he would accept that. He didn't deserve Hermione either, but he couldn't pretend anymore. What he had with Hannah didn't feel anything like being with Hermione. The future he had struggled to see with Hannah was there when he thought of one with Hermione.

~o~

 _He managed a whole week before checking up on Hermione. He hadn't thought of anything else apart from that kiss, and it was easy to start to think about more, though he reminded himself time and time again that he was married. That thoughts would lead to actions._

 _He heard from Harry that Hermione had taken a couple of days off work and wasn't answering to anyone. He had seen Hermione attempt to come to work whilst barely to keep her eyes open, even arguing when someone tried to send her home._

 _"Ron told her he's not going back," Harry explained. "I didn't even know that he had left her. I just… I'm so angry at him for hurting her like this. He told me she filed for divorce a few days ago. I can't believe I'm only finding out now."_

~o~

He wondered what Hermione was doing. Neville knew she had finalised her own divorce earlier that week, but that was only though Harry. He knew what was going on, Neville had confided in him over a beer in the local pub.

Though Harry was shocked and somewhat angry at first, he had calmed down. "I didn't know Hannah, but she didn't deserve this," Harry had told him. "But Hermione is like a sister to me. If you hurt her, I swear Neville—"

"I won't," Neville had insisted. "Harry, I've been in love with Hermione since I was thirteen. I had a crush on her when I first met her. I'd never hurt her. I promise you that."

Harry sighed, taking a big mouthful of his drink. "You know, part of me is glad to find out you're not so perfect."

"I've never been perfect," Neville replied. "Look what I've done to Hannah. To Hermione. But I'll get it right this time. I swear."

~o~

 _Neville's lips found Hermione's, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms wound around his neck, her lips parting, allowing his tongue entry._

 _He couldn't think of anything but his own desire. He pushed her back towards the wall, lifting her, as her legs wrapped around him. His lips moving to her neck, he used one hand to push her skirt up her thigh, his fingers finding her knickers. He pushed them aside, his fingers gently caressing her, teasing her._

 _He smirked as Hermione threw her head back, a needy moan followed by the sound of her head hitting the wall. He didn't stop._

 _"Please."_

 _He never could say no to Hermione. He reached down, pulling at his belt until his trousers were open. Her legs tightened around him as he pushed up into her, almost forgetting to breath at the sensation._

 _Not once did he think about his wife._

~o~

The door opened behind him, and he listened to the footsteps, knowing it was Hannah. He couldn't meet her gaze, he knew he was the one in the wrong. She hadn't deserved any of this, and he had hurt her.

"Neville?" she whispered, slipping into the chair next to him. "We can move past this. We could… counselling?"

He turned his head, hating himself even more because he had left Hannah with hope.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he replied. "It's over. You can do better than me."

"But he's willing to take her back, baby and—"

"And that's my child," Neville murmured.

"But surely this will be better? You wanted to be a father, I didn't want… not yet. I wouldn't stop you seeing the baby, you know. We could still try? Please?"

Neville shook his head. "Hannah, I'm sorry. I've—I want to be there to raise the baby too. You didn't deserve any of this; I know this is all down to me."

She said no more as she slipped out of the chair, moving around to the other side of the table. She took her seat and waited for her lawyer.

...oOo...

 _Neville hated himself for being so weak. He kept telling himself he would end things, but he wasn't clear which one to end things with. He was falling in love with Hermione all over again, but Hannah was his wife. He made a commitment._

 _For three months, Neville found himself visiting Hermione on her days off, or after work, when Hannah was on a late shift. They could barely keep their hands or mouths off each other._

 _"It's the saddest part of my day, leaving you," he'd admit after each encounter, and it was true. It hurt more to go home to his wife; to leave Hermione._

 _But one day she moved away from his touch, her eyes red as though she had been crying again. Instead, he took her hand. "Love? Talk to me?"_

 _"I'm sorry," she whispered, the tears in her eyes. "I've been taking the potion, I swear I've taken it without fail."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, watching as Hermione's arms wrapped over her stomach. "I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I'm pregnant."_

 _"You're pregnant. Is it…"_

 _"Of course it's yours!" she replied, looking even more upset. "Did you think I had multiple—"_

 _"No." He grabbed her, pulling her close. "Not at all. I was checking if it could have been Ron's baby."_

 _"It's yours. I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be." He dropped to his knees, his lips pressing against her stomach. "I'm going to be a father! Don't ever apologise for our child."_

 _"But what about—"_

 _"Hermione," he murmured, cutting her off. "I need time to think about what to do. But I want this baby. I promise you that. I've never been happier than this moment." He could see the guilt in her eyes. They both felt it, but he was more to blame than Hermione. He was the one that kept returning. Hermione never asked._

 _"I can keep the paternity a secret of course, you don't have to feel responsible for—"_

 _Neville silenced her with a kiss and she gently_ _pushed him onto the sofa, climbing on his lap._

 _For the first time, it was slow and gentle, and Neville savoured the look of love in her eyes. "It's always been you for me," he admitted._

~o~

"We have no properties, and we never got around to combining our accounts," Neville stated. "I've taken what I want from the accommodation above the Leaky Cauldron, and Hannah can have the rest. We can leave the marriage the same way we entered."

The lawyers looked at Hannah. "I agree," she muttered, having nothing more to say. Though feeling awful, Neville was glad she left it at that and didn't fight anymore.

It didn't take long to finish the paperwork. The rings shined for a moment before the pair could remove them. "The bond is broken. You may feel some side-effects for a few days, but you'll be fine," Neville's lawyer explained.

With his newfound freedom, Neville headed straight to Hermione's house, only to find it empty. His second stop was to visit Harry.

"She's been staying for a few days," Harry said. "She thinks she's ruined your life with this."

Neville shook his head. "I should have been honest from the start, and what me and Hermione did was wrong… I was married, but my divorce is final now. I'm here to be responsible for my actions."

"So you're doing this because—" Harry began, frowning.

"Because I love Hermione. Had she not become pregnant, I'd still have ended things with Hannah to be with her, it just may have taken a bit longer. I promise you that. I won't ever hurt Hermione. I've always loved her."

~o~

 _Neville was two hours late home. He hadn't meant to fall asleep there. Hannah was up waiting for him, sitting at the table and eating her dinner. She paused, the fork halfway to her lips as she caught sight of him. "Neville, where were you? I was worried."_

 _He averted his gaze. "Hannah," he began. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"What? For going out?"_

 _"I… Our marriage is over."_

 _The fork fell from her fingers, hitting the plate. There was a long silence as her eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?" she finally whispered._

 _"I'm in love with somebody else. I… she's pregnant, Hannah."_

 _He deserved the slap which landed on his cheek, and her hitting against his chest as she cried. He was only glad she dropped the fork before hitting him. Finally she sunk down onto the sofa, as far away from Neville as possible._

 _"Hannah—"_

 _"I need to think. Don't... just don't."_

~o~

"So, tell me about this girl that you left your wife for."

Neville nodded his head. "She's amazing, Gran. She's smart, beautiful, and caring. I've been in love with her for a long time and never thought she'd feel the same about me."

"And this time you'll stay faithful?"

"Of course," he replied softly. "I love Hermione."

"Hermione Granger is the… ah," Augustus stated, her face softening. Neville took it as a good sign, the elder witch had been impressed with Hermione during the war and after. "She works in Magical Law?"

"Not for long," Neville said. "She's not happy there. But she'll excel at whatever job she takes next."

"Yes, her divorce was quite recent too," Enid stated. "What time is she coming for tea?"

"In ten minutes. There's just one other thing that I haven't had a chance to tell you. You see… Hermione is pregnant."

He heard the sound of a knock at the door. "Oh, she's early. I'll go and see to her, shall I?"

Augusta watched her grandson leave the room, speechless as Enid cackled in amusement.

"Just think about it, Augusta," Enid said. "Babies running around the house for us both to look after during the day."

Augusta smiled at the idea. "A great-grandchild," she murmured. "What wonderful news!"

* * *

 **~I don't condone adultery. This is just fanfiction.~**

 **Thanks to Firefly for betaing.**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
